clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Darktonian Pie War
Insulting? ...I never could write battle articles. I guarentee a happy ending. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I shall use this (maybe) in a future sequel to QFTGW. But right now it seems awkward... I mean, a battle right smack-dab in the middle of the USA? It's unfitting for a happy country. L8er... maybe. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Don't forget me! I joined Darktan too! --Marx Hey, I have an idea! In the next day of battle, the arctic terns arrive on a powerful cold front, which they use to dramatically lower visibility on Darktan's lines (the cold front comes with fog, blizzards, and hail). They also bring out their confectionery-styled weapons, including brownie ballistas, truffle trebuchets, bubblegum bazookas, licorice arrows, candy cane javelins, and jawbreaker cannons. The Air Force of Ternville participates in the battle as well. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wow this has a lot of action I wanna get in the action! And my character brings the sling shot and hot sauce machinge gun for battle. user: Tails6000 Thank You, Everyone! I was planning, at the very end, for the forces of evil to be comedically defeated by a mass singing of "Peanut Butter Jelly Time"... but I don't know how to write that in the way the story is heading. It was heading better than anything I could have ever dreamed of! To everyone who has been writing this, thank you! However, I still want to end with a PBJT singing... but we don't have to. I would like to, but we'll have to wait and see. PogoPunk, Explorer, and everyone else on the history of changes on this page, thank you! This article should be Featured very soon! We have to wrap it up in a few weeks, though! Then we'll have to rewrite Darktan's article. Finally, if Darktan defects to the side of Good, what could an all-powerful appirition do for the benefit of Society? There's still a lot of work to be done! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I feel neglected... I was planning for a spectacular ending with the terns' cold front forcing the baddies to march on South Pole City... and Triskelle returning and rallying the civilians to operate South Pole City's ancient, hidden artillery (dating back to Olde Antarctica)... and the crossfire between South pole City and Ternville wiping out most of Darktan's army.... from there, the story would have been all yours. I feel really neglected now. I hope you won't mind me doing this, but I am replacing all the text from the Billy Mays thing onward; I am rewriting the whole ending. If you like my version, then keep it like it is, if not, then revert me. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) At the end of my version I will leave only WitchyPenguin, Darktan, and a few others standing. That's when you guys can take over. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Me too I had planned an ending and such. I feel kinda neglected about this too. I will write my version, just to show you how it would have ended. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 21:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) So am I my character isn't in the action! someone add me to the fight please. User:Tails6000 Quite the contrary In my version, at the end it was written that Darktan was ready to fight again. I had a feeling that a few people wanted their own version of an ending so I continued the plot on. Darktan was revived, he wanted to fight, why not continue your stories off that? (Talk to me!) The ending of my ending is fully compatible with your ending. Darktan is left standing at the end of my ending, so you can then introduce the "real" evil after my Ternville/South Pole City crossfire. Don't worry, I think you'll like my ending. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I don't mind whatever ending you and Triskelle choose, as long as Darktan doesn't get caught by PSA/Go to jail or something similar. Besides, if he went to jail, he could bust out quite easily =P (Talk to me!) MERGER Why don't we merge all three?! THAT WOULD BE SWEET! Here's my thoughts. So, we start with the Air Force in Explorer's theory, following by a spectacular return of Triskelle, as Triskelle should get. Soon after, in a touching scene, Shroomsky apologizes and returns the crown. ---- NEXT, as Explorer stated, Darktan, Marx Marx, Carl Marx, ACP, and everyone else on the side of Evil push back the forces of Good to South Pole City, where they attempt to capture it. There, as stated, someone will rally the civillians to operate some old timey (and I presume comedical) contraptions stored in vintage vaults. ---- After wiping out much of the army, we'll reinstall PogoPunk's dramatic Keeper Battle. The "true evil", the plant in the head, the reverted stuff (already written) and so forth will be reinstalled with it. ---- The ENTIRE battle concludes with, hopefully (in my dreams), a mass singing of Peanut Butter Jelly Time, in which Darktan and the Evil surrender. Though, this is optional. ---- From there, Triskelle and PogoPunk will wrap up with a dramatic ending. ---- Oh, and Tails, you'll clobber several ACP leaders with a slingshot. ---- Mergers: the best parts of the Wiki! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Great idea TS. Also, may I suggest that someone writes about the characters in Darktan's Army? You'll find I made a template for all the members of Darktan's Army, have a look at it here (Talk to me!) WOOOO!!!!!! SLINGSHOT!!!!!! Tails Ok, here's my ending: Air Force of Ternville appears and starts shooting down Darktan's army with random stationery objects, ranging from large pens and pencils to . They cut Darktan's army down by 14%, but 'tis not enough. Mayor McFlapp then orders the Ternville division of the Army of Eastshield to start shooting the baddies with confectionery as well. Huge brownies, enormous truffles, licorice spears and pelting jawbreakers (I mean beakbreakers) take down a further 37% of his army. Add this to the new 150,000 pies that have just been baked in Ternville's finest bakery and what do you get? A "fall-back" from Darktan's army. The baddies attempt to march on the nearby South Pole City, which is seemingly undefended with all the National Guard gone. Or so the baddies think. Triskelle returns, with the help of Mayor McFlapp, and together they rally the South Pole-ers to bring out the very ancient artillery hidden away in the South Pole City cellars. The ammo is hidden in a very secret compartment in the Capitol; it is a secret not even the South Pole Council know about. Together, the crossfire between Ternville and South Pole City wipes out almost all of Darktan's army. Only Darktan himself and a few other of his arch-minions are left standing. That is where you all take over. Professor Shroomsky can give the crown back to Triskelle, then POGOPUNK can go for the "real" evil thingy ending after that. At the end, Darktan tells the good guys that the only thing that can destroy the Shadow Amulet and its powers is to make the Silmaril crown shoot a wonderful beam of light by singing Peanut Butter Jelly TIme. A mass recital of the rap song follows, and the Shadow Amulet is sent into a void, which is later explained as linking this universe to the universe of Redwall across the FOurth Wall. I can do a little "epilogue" where the Amulet falls into the rafters of Redwall Abbey, if you want. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Here's the ending if I was gonna post it Then after Darktan saw most of his army was down he had an Idea to raid south pole city. Then they went to the city then Triskelle had an idea.Triskelle said for everyone to go to the secret spot with the artillery and then after the strikes the only way to destroy the shadow amulet was the song of peanut butter jelly time. Then everyone sang the song and a beam from the crown sucked the amulet in the void. And the ACP keaders tried to escape. I got this Tails said with anger and then he destroyed them with a sling shot barge the end! How was that? User:Tails6000 Great ideas, except I have just one teenie problem; *The Shadow Amulet mustn't get lost, or be sucked into a void. If it does, it must be returned to Darktan in some form of epilogue. Darktan will always carry it, no matter what. Darktan will lose, but he won't lose his powers. If he loses his powers, then it's like killing him off, and it restricts more ideas. (Talk to me!) Wait a second.....there is no March 30 this year, when that battle was supposed to take place. Interesting..... [:-)--Lovebirds211 15:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Can we attempt to "reform" the Shadow Amulet so that it still has shadow powers but is now good? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That decision is up to Triskelle, since he created the amulets. (Talk to me!)